


The 5 Times Bucky Barnes Sees You

by buckysinthesinbin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And He Loves You, Angst, Bucky gets punched in the face, F/M, Fluff, HOT CHOCOLATE IS THE BEST!!!, Hes so godamn cute, Mentions of a Mugging, Shy!bucky, Swearing, Tony is a swine, another coffee shop AU???????, bucky is a fool in love, bucky pov, god i love barista bucky so much, hot chocolate is the best drink, its fine tho, its great, no i do not accept critisism on that, ur damn right there is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysinthesinbin/pseuds/buckysinthesinbin
Summary: **Bucky Barnes sees you Five Times,The first time you meet he swears you're the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. You dive into his shop with a swirl of snow, winter clutching at your ankles.By the time winter thaws the ice on the streets you hold his heart in the palm of your hands.Sure, there are problems along the way but love always finds a way.**
Relationships: AU!Barista!Bucky/Reader, AU!Bucky Barnes X Reader, AU!Bucky Barnes/Reader, Barista!Bucky Barnes X Reader, Barista!Bucky X Reader, Barista!Bucky/Reader, Barista!Bucky/You, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You, James Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you, james barnes/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. The first time: The onset of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, here's my first attempt at a Barista!Bucky AU. I've planned for 6 parts altogether including an epilogue. I hope you all enjoy this <3

The first time he sees you you’re practically diving headfirst into the small, secluded coffee shop he works in. Fingers yanking open the door with just as much force as the wind howling outside. White speckles dotted in your hair as the snow outside flutters to the floor with more grace than your arrival. The onset of winter bringing more snow than he thought he’d ever seen before, pure white staining the floor and causing chaos with drivers and people who were dashing to get out of the cold.

Your cheeks are flushed from the horrendous weather, cold seeping into your skin and making them take on a red tint. The fluffy coat draped over your shoulders is zipped up right to the top so it settles under your chin, but you’re still shivering.

He watches with a small smile as you kick the snow off your boots at the door, fingers shuffling through your pockets to pull out some crumbled notes. Eyes running over the huge chalkboard placed above the counter he’s stood at, displaying all the drinks and prices.

Once you’ve finished mulling over what you want you’re looking over to him and the second your eyes meet the brightest smile he thinks he’s ever seen is on your face. Before he can even control himself, he’s smiling back at you and as a response you’re ducking your head down to hide.

“Hi” You grin sheepishly, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind your ear “Can I have a hot chocolate please” Your voice is soft when you speak but when you reach out to pass the notes into his hand your own are still shaking.

“Sure thing sweetheart” He smirks “You want that with cream and sprinkles?” He asks watching with amusement as an incredulous expression overcame your face.

“That’s a stupid question – “ You paused slightly to glance at the name tag pinned on his apron “James. Of course I do” Now it was your turn to smirk at the flustered expression on his face.

“Go take a seat and I’ll bring it over to you” He assures, turning around so you couldn’t protest.

Without so much of a huff he observes out of the corner of his eye as you pick out a seat near the back off the shop next to the window. Settling in comfortably before turning to peer out of the window and Bucky finally takes the time to notice just how beautiful you are. All bundled up in the fluffy coat that’s practically swallowing you. Staring outside and watching as the wind blows the trees every which way, sending an onslaught of snowflakes through the air and smiling when a group of girls run down the street yelling with huge smiles on their faces.

Yep, he was screwed.

Without giving it a second thought he glances around the shop, noting that there’s only you and another couple before dashing off into the backroom to grab something for you.

**

“Here go you doll” He says softly, careful not to startle you as all your attention seems to be focused outside, juggling both your mug of hot chocolate and the fluffy white blanket clasped in his other hand.

“Thanks, James” You smile, taking the mug from his hands and placing it onto the table in front of you “What’s that?” You prod gently, head tilting in the most endearing way.

Suddenly he was clamming up and fiddling with the blanket, a million thoughts running through his mind and everyone centered around the thought of you. Get a grip Barnes. He chastises himself, extending his arm to offer you the blanket.

“I noticed you still looked cold so here, you can borrow my blanket” He mumbled, a bashful smile on his face as you look at him with something he hasn’t seen in a long time, adoration.

It makes his heart swell and beat faster in his chest, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Thank you so much” You say, eyes slightly wide as you take the fabric from his hand, purposely brushing your fingers against his own as you tug it from his grip.

“No problem” He smiles shyly before moving away back to the counter at the front of the shop to serve an elderly man who just walked in.

Throughout the afternoon he makes sure to keep glancing at you when he could to make sure you’re okay – he tells himself it’s to check you’re alright but really, it’s just so he can look at your beautiful face.

Currently, you’re burrowed into the blanket he gave you. The edges of it tucked underneath you so you could trap the heat in. It was damn right adorable the way you cradled the mug between your hands, making sure to keep the blanket over your arms the best you could so you didn’t get cold.

You sat in the same spot for over an hour before you noticed the cup was empty and the weather had cleared up just enough for you to see that the snow had seized its falling, for now, wind losing its strength as the second's tick by.

The way your eyes lit up at the promise of making it back home without being blown or covered head to toe in snow was nearly enough to make your departure easier, but really it made no difference because he didn’t want you to leave yet. Not without at least knowing your name or knowing that you would come back.

“Thanks for lending me your blanket James” You call, startling him out of his thoughts, body jolting harshly making you giggle – a sound he would love to hear again.

“It’s not a problem –“ He tilts his head slightly, waiting for you to give him your name but you send him an equally puzzled look, seconds before realization crosses your face and you’re laughing.

“(Y/N)” You grin, a little embarrassed “My name is (Y/N)”

**


	2. The Second Time: You've stolen my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> Only now he takes note of how close you’ve actually gotten, breath fanning across his mouth and hands finding stability on his shoulders. You’re so close that all he has to do it tilt his head just a little and he can have his mouth on yours, the smallest of movements and he can finally taste you. The thought makes him breathless and lightheaded all at once.
> 
> “(Y/N)” He whispers, voice barely rippling the air around you both.
> 
> All you give him is a small hum of acknowledgment, focus still remaining on cleaning his wound, eyes firmly trained on his lips as the wipe swipes across his mouth again. Your hand burning his skin from where it's placed on his shoulder, thumb running in circles over the cotton.
> 
> “I think it’s clean now doll” He laughs, pulling back because he swears if he stays there any longer he’s going to push you against the counter and kiss you so you’re just as breathless as he is.
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here's chapter two.
> 
> A small warning for you, there are mentions of blood and mugging in this one.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! <3

The second time he sees you, his heart almost stops – not because it’s been a few days since he’s seen you and you’re more beautiful than he remembers. It’s because winter has dug its heels into the clouds above and refused to move, leaving the city caked in a thick layer of snow and a temperature so low that getting out of bed in the morning practically equals death.

He watches you walk down the side of the shop in front of the windows outside. Grinning like a fool to himself because you’re back and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wished you’d returned quicker. His eyes constantly drifting over to the back of the shop where you sat a few days ago, hoping by some miracle that you would be sat there with that bright smile on your face that made his own pull at his cheeks.

But he’s dragged out of his own head by your voice –

“Get your hands off my bag right fucking now!” The sheer anger in your voice made his head whip up to find you, eyes wild and desperate, gaze burning straight through the glass at the sight of a man attempting to rip your bag from your hands.

He couldn’t have stopped if he tried. Without giving it more than a second’s consideration he was vaulting over the wooden counter and making his way towards the door, completely focused on making sure that you would be safe.

His steps were thunderous yet silent, fury seeping from his every pore as he made his way towards the door, successfully catching everyone’s attention. But he dismissed it to the back of his mind the moment a yelp of pain slipped past your lips. He damn well nearly exploded at the sight of the man’s hand-knotted in your hair, ready to throw you to the floor like you were nothing more than a rag doll.

He growled, low in his throat. Fingers deftly wrapping around the handle of the door as the guy drags you to the floor, bag slipping from your hands, everything in it scattering across the floor and getting covered in snow. Instantly the man bends down, grabs your purse and sets off running down the street.

Bucky nearly tears the door off its hinges, wrenching it open as fast as he possibly could. Fingers itching to either check that you’re okay and get you inside where it’s safe, or breaking every finger on the man’s hand that came into contact with you.

“Go!” You yell, hand rubbing at your scalp as you get up from the floor “Catch that son of a bitch!”

Your words are all he needs to hear before his gaze pins itself onto the retreating figure fleeing the scene. Setting his body into motion he tears down the street after the man, rage and adrenaline fuelling his muscles, wind whipping through his hair with cold fingers, stray snowflakes burning his cheeks.

Thankfully the man – a few feet ahead – slips in the snow as he goes to turn a corner, feet skidding out from underneath his body. Your purse goes flying through the air and lands in a pile of snow off to the side. The man hits the ground with a dull thud, head smacking against ice sounding a sharp crack on impact.

If it was under any other circumstance he would have helped the guy back onto his feet – but he was a thief and more importantly, he hurt you. So, he watched as the man tried to scramble to his feet, and the second he gained some sort of stabilization Bucky kicked his legs out from underneath him, observing with a sick satisfaction as he fell back to the floor, landing on his stomach.

“Stay down you piece of shit” He growls, moving to go and pick up your belongings before stalking back over the man on the floor.

“Fuck off!” The guy snarls, rolling over to push himself up off the floor, movements so quick that the man is on his feet before he can get close enough to push him back down.

“Not a chance pal” He drawls, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders before taking a large step towards him “You tried thieving m’girls purse” The sheer anger in his voice made the guy recoil slightly, something that made Bucky smirk.

“Woah man I don’t want a fight” The man squawked, raising his hands to put in front of him, a makeshift form of defense, eyes flashing with panic.

“Then go back to whatever hole you crawled out of” He spits, turning around to walk back in your direction.

The tell-tale crunch of ice and snow echoed behind him, but instead of the sound moving away it was getting closer and closer and closer. Gritting his teeth in frustration and clenching his hand into a fist he spun around just as the guy was about to hit him in the back of the head.

The sound of his knuckles hitting flesh emitted a sickening thud – one which he didn’t pay attention to as the man swayed on his feet before reeling his own arm back and surging forwards to land a punch to his cheek.

The hit did little to sway him and the second the man realized that he took a step back in order to run away. But he didn’t get far as Bucky delivered a sharp jab to the guy's jaw, successfully making him fall to the floor with a muted groan.

“Get the fuck outta my sight” He roared, voice painting the air with fury.

The man’s eyes widened just a fraction before he leapt to his feet in order to run away, shoes failing to gain traction against the floor, causing him to fall once again. The sight of it made him huff a laugh under his breath, but he watched as the man finally got to his feet and bolted away from him.

Exhaling out a shuddering breath he clutched your purse tighter in his hand and began to stroll back towards the coffee shop. The air had become sharp with ice and his breath fluttered from his lips in short clouds. The apron tied around his waist had loosened in the scuffle so with frozen fingers he re-tied the knot.

Vaguely he was aware of a demanding sting in his lip. Running his tongue over it with the lightest of strokes he hissed through his teeth. Of course, the guy had busted his lip.

“James!” Your voice floated through the air, tainting it with worry and relief.

Looking up he watched as your eyes widened before putting your body into motion. Running towards him with everything you had. The sight set his heart pounding in his chest, the aftermath of adrenaline coursing through his frigid veins.

“Oh god are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay” Your voice is filled with panic and apprehension, eyes scanning over every inch of him before they settle on his lip “James” You whisper softly, your warm hand coming up to his face, cupping his cheek as one of your fingers stray to run over the cut on his lip.

His whole body shudders – he likes to think it’s from the cold but he knows damn well it’s because you’ve got your hands on him. Peering down at you he takes note of the crease between your eyes, worry practically rolling off you in waves.

It makes a foreign warmth pool in his gut. The sight of you worrying over such a small wound sends his head reeling. Nervousness beginning to pulse under his skin and making his mouth run dry.

“Shit” You mutter, pulling your hands back making him silently mourn the loss of warmth “You’re bleeding” You say quietly, bringing your crimson-stained fingertips into his line of sight.

“It’s okay (Y/N)” He smiles before wincing as it pulls on the wound “I-I got your purse” He offers weakly, hurriedly pushing it into your hands.

“I don’t care about my purse James” You scold him gently “I care about you and whether you’re okay” With a quick huff you take your purse from his hands, placing it underneath your arm so you can grasp his hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up”

“Whatever you say sweetheart” He smiles lopsidedly, heart thundering away beneath his skin as you pull him through the door and back into the shop. Letting the heat wrap around his body and soothe the goosebumps he didn’t even know he had.

“Where’s the first aid kit?” You question, maneuvering so you can stand behind the counter, bending down to look underneath the worktop.

“It’s underneath the sink” He mutters, careful not to re-open the cut, fingers flipping the open sign on the door to closed before joining you behind the counter.

A small hum of approval whispers through the air as you stand back up clutching the kit in your hands. Eyes flickering across the shop, looking for somewhere to clean him up.

Suddenly he watches as you jump up so you’re sat on the wooden counter “Come here” You beckon, opening your legs wide enough for his hips to settle between them.

The close proximity makes him clam up slightly, voice lost inside his throat as your legs settle against the outside of his thighs, heat seeping through his jeans and staining his skin with your touch.

“Look up” You say quietly, fingers settling beneath his chin to direct his movements.

He does as you say, eyes darting everywhere but your face because he knows that the second he looks at you he won’t be able to resist the urge to press his damaged lips against your own. The thought of kissing you makes his cheeks heat up, warmth crawling up his neck and turning his skin a shade of pink.

A whine of pain escapes his lips as you run an anti-bacterial wipe over the wound and surrounding area. Staining the white fabric various shades of pink and red.

“Sorry” You grimace, eyes managing to catch his own and the second your gazes connect the world around him no longer matters because you have the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen, so much depth and beauty reflecting in the irises.

Only now he takes note of how close you’ve actually gotten, breath fanning across his mouth and hands finding stability on his shoulders. You’re so close that all he has to do it tilt his head just a little and he can have his mouth on yours, the smallest of movements and he can finally taste you. The thought makes him breathless and lightheaded all at once.

“(Y/N)” He whispers, voice barely rippling the air around you both.

All you give him is a small hum of acknowledgment, focus still remaining on cleaning his wound, eyes firmly trained on his lips as the wipe swipes across his mouth again. Your hand burning his skin from where it's placed on his shoulder, thumb running in circles over the cotton.

“I think it’s clean now doll” He laughs, pulling back because he swears if he stays there any longer he’s going to push you against the counter and kiss you so you’re just as breathless as he is.

The grin you reward him with makes his world light up “Just be careful in future James. I don’t want you getting hurt chasing after idiots who steal my stuff” It’s a light-hearted comment but he can see the guilt building in the edges of your eyes.

“If you keep giving me all this attention I might ‘accidently’ slip so you have to take care of me” He smirks, smugness coating his insides at the blush that rises to your cheeks, painting your pretty face pink.

“You wish James” You tease, jumping down from the counter and making your way to the door. Shooting a sly wink over your shoulder as you pull open the door and disappear down the street.

Yeah, he really wishes.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> As always please leave feedback.
> 
> I hope that you're all staying safe.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	3. The Third Time - Being ill never felt so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> But all the fears swirling through his head and embedding themselves into his skin like a sick tattoo vanish the moment you throw your arms around his neck. Hugging him with everything you have and he swears that you must be able to feel the beat of his heart against your skin.
> 
> His whole-body seizes up for a split second, surprise hitting him like a brick wall. But the feel of your breath against his neck makes his knees weak, arms coming up to circle around your waist so he doesn’t fall to your feet.
> 
> “You’re the sweetest” You mumble against his neck, lips grazing the skin beneath his ear with each word. The action makes a needy whine scramble for purchase in his mouth, head tilting on instinct to give you more room, eyelids fluttering shut in pure bliss.
> 
> **

The third time his eyes land on you he knew it was worth it.

The rattle of his chest shook his lungs with a cruel hand, fingers gripping him tightly and refusing to let go. Sniffling with every breath and nose blocked up like a barricade, effectively rendering breathing through it useless. His head was pounding like a drum and the hollow ache settling in his every limb made an inaudible whine of agony claw at the inside of his mouth.

But my god the second his eyes laid on your figure stood in the threshold of the doorway every horrible pain in his body eased, like a weight being removed from his chest. Something akin to relief and comfort flooding his veins as your eyes swept across the shop before they landed on him. The light aura of you chasing away the dull throb in his chest and the pain drumming against his skull.

“Hey, doll” He greets, voice raspy and pained, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by you, eyes narrowing in suspicion “What can I get for you?”

“Don’t you doll me” You growled, stepping up to the counter “Why are you at work James?” Despite the somewhat aggressive tone of your voice, the look in your eyes expresses more than words ever could.

You were worried about him.

“Because I’m the only one who knows how you like your hot chocolate” He jokes weakly, cough scratching his throat.

“Sweetheart you’re ill, you should be at home” The concern in your voice is palpable, but the sweet pet name that flowed from your lips like honey made his cheeks burn – nothing to do with the fever trying to scorch him from the inside out.

“But then I wouldn’t get to see my most beautiful customer” He pouts, bottom lip pushed out in faux disappointment.

“Flirting isn’t going to get you out of this one” You said sternly, crossing your arms over your chest in an act of somewhat defiance, frown marring your features “You need to go home”

The response written on his lips died as a violent cough ripped up his throat, body hunching over slightly as he shook. Pain flaring through his chest with an unforgiving hand making it hard for him to breathe.

Without so much of a sound, you maneuvered yourself so that you could stand with him behind the counter. The delicate push of your fingers against his back brought a sigh of contempt from his lips, muscles uncoiling as you drew patterns through his shirt.

“You’re not staying at work James” You ordered, voice right against his ear making a shiver rack through his body “You really need to be at home”

As he turned to look at you over his shoulder your fingers skimmed down his side making a jolt shoot through him, lips twitching and a giggle rumbling in his throat.

“James” You grin wickedly, fingertips hovering above his side “Are you ticklish by any chance”

His eyes widen a fraction before stepping back “No…” dishonesty drips from his lips as a smile worms its way onto his face.

Your fingers are still hovering above his waist and the tension in the room is spiraling out of control. He can feel the pull to you consuming his every thought until his mind is blank, and the ache in his bones disappears.

“I smell lies” You sing-songed, eyes glittering like a thousand diamonds and he wishes he could capture this moment and play it on repeat because your right behind him, and he can feel the heat from your skin burning through his clothes and smell your perfume every time he inhales; the scent coating his lungs.

He’s just surrounded by you, and he could spin you around in the blink of an eye until your back hits the counter, and he can finally have his way with you.

“I have done nothing wrong in my life ever!” He grins, watching as amusement flitters through your eyes seconds before your fingers are connecting with his side to pull laughter from deep within his gut.

As soon as the sound leaves his lips he can feel the eyes of customers on his skin, eyeing you both with soft smiles filled with youthful remembrance, or harsh glares simmering beneath their skin. But the both of you pay it no mind, too focused on the joy flooding your veins. He still laughs with his heart and your fingers never halt their assault on his sides.

However, the constant laughing and heaving lungs makes a rumbling cough tear his chest into two. Body shaking violently as tears spring to his eyes. Doubling over slightly as his hands come up to his face, covering his mouth.

Your fingers which were buried in his sides moved to trace soothing circles in-between his shoulder blades, delicate pushes sliding across his skin as he coughed violently, chest heaving and lungs throbbing with the need for air.

Without a word, he felt you move from behind him to pick up a glass and fill it with water before returning to his side. One hand holding the glass and the other taking its place at his side, turning him by using a gentle pressure.

“Drink something James” You smile, but he takes note of how it doesn’t reach your eyes, concern for him coating the edges of your irises.

Without a sound he takes the glass from your hand and brings it to his lips, gulping down the cold liquid to soothe the cracks digging into his throat. Relief washes through his veins after he drains the glass in a few seconds. Placing it onto the work surface with a thud he turns to face you.

“I can’t go home” He mutters weakly, watching as a flash of something passes over your gaze “So if you can, will you stay here with me?”

The slight tilt of your head sends his heart pounding, nervousness threatening to bind itself to his insides. Your face is unreadable to his eyes and he’s reeling with the realization that he may have taken a step to far, that he has made you uncomfortable.

“Of course I’ll stay with you sweetie” You say truthfully, shoulders sagging as if a weight has just been taken from them “I was going to stay even if you didn’t ask me to. There’s no escape from me” The laugh that graces his ears makes heat pool in his cheeks, bashfully hiding his face to escape your prying eyes.

“You make it out like I want to get away from you doll, so lemme just say, I love spending time with you so I’m glad you’re staying” The words flutter from his chapped lips before his brain can register them, and to his ears it sounds more like a confession than a thanks; so maybe that’s why his eyes widen to the size of saucers and his whole-body trembles in anticipation of your reaction.

But all the fears swirling through his head and embedding themselves into his skin like a sick tattoo vanish the moment you throw your arms around his neck. Hugging him with everything you have and he swears that you must be able to feel the beat of his heart against your skin.

His whole-body seizes up for a split second, surprise hitting him like a brick wall. But the feel of your breath against his neck makes his knees weak, arms coming up to circle around your waist so he doesn’t fall to your feet.

“You’re the sweetest” You mumble against his neck, lips grazing the skin beneath his ear with each word. The action makes a needy whine scramble for purchase in his mouth, head tilting on instinct to give you more room, eyelids fluttering shut in pure bliss.

The world shifts from beneath his feet for a split second, time slowing down so he can savour the feel of you in his arms. Body pressed completely up against him, warmth seeping into his clothes and your scent permeating the air he breathes. He’d give just about anything to stay like this forever, but he's been quiet for a while now and you must be getting worried as you're shifting in his hold.

Pulling back slightly he hesitates before letting go, fingers aching to stay on your skin for a second longer.

“No, I’m the illest” He sniggers, watching with pure joy as you erupt into giggles.

Your hands come up to cover your face as you laugh with your entire body. Shaking with the force of your amusement and he wishes that time would stand still because he doesn’t think you could ever look more beautiful, cheeks flushed and eyes crinkling at the edges.

And in that moment, he knows he’s fallen in love with you.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I just want to say a huge thank you for those who have left kudos or comments on this series so far. You're all amazing!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this new chapter, as always please leave me some feedback.
> 
> Take care and stay safe!!
> 
> Ella <3


	4. The Fourth Time: A date with Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> “What’s got you all dressed up doll?” He asks casually, skilfully maneuvering around the equipment behind the counter, pulling a mug out from underneath the worktop – the same one as last time.
> 
> The way you duck your head to hide your face makes his heart skip a beat.
> 
> “I’ve got a date” You smile, excitement lighting up your eyes before it's dulled by nervousness “Got to look good don’t I James?” you tease, spinning around in a circle to show off your outfit.
> 
> He runs his tongue over his lower lip as he drinks in your appearance. He swears that every time he sees you, you get more and more beautiful but you’re here for a date and not for him. 
> 
> The thought makes jealousy settle in the pit of his stomach, something akin to a growl rising in his throat, but he plays it off with a cough.
> 
> “You always look good sweetheart” He drawls, smirking at the giggle which escaped your lips
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, its time for chapter four!!
> 
> I seriously cannot thank you all enough for your lovely feedback on this series, I love you all so much <3
> 
> Stay safe,  
> Ella  
> xx

The fourth time he sees you, you’re walking into the coffee shop in clothes much smarter than you were wearing a mere few days ago. Yet you still wore your signature fluffy coat, hands tucked into the sleeves as you shook off the snow from your shoulders. Nose red from the frigid temperature outside.

The smart clothing sparks a little curiosity in his mind but its dismissed as you walk up to the counter and order the same thing as last time, yet this time he doesn’t ask if you want cream and sprinkles because he knows you don’t like drinking hot chocolate without it.

“What’s got you all dressed up doll?” He asks casually, skilfully maneuvering around the equipment behind the counter, pulling a mug out from underneath the worktop – the same one as last time.

The way you duck your head to hide your face makes his heart skip a beat.

“I’ve got a date” You smile, excitement lighting up your eyes before it's dulled by nervousness “Got to look good don’t I James?” you tease, spinning around in a circle to show off your outfit.

He runs his tongue over his lower lip as he drinks in your appearance. He swears that every time he sees you, you get more and more beautiful but you’re here for a date and not for him. 

The thought makes jealousy settle in the pit of his stomach, something akin to a growl rising in his throat, but he plays it off with a cough.

“You always look good sweetheart” He drawls, smirking at the giggle which escaped your lips.

“Quite the smooth talker huh?” You comment with a content smile, leaning your elbows on the counter.

“Only when it comes to you” He winks, focusing his attention back on making your drink before covering the top of it in whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles – just the way you like it.

“(Y/N)” He says seriously, catching your attention immediately “If the person you’re meeting makes you uncomfortable at any point let me know alright?” He demands, eyes stern and unwavering.

Because he’d be damned if you were made to feel uncomfortable at any point. He would damn well beat the person to a pulp and throw them out the door if you so much as frowned in their direction.

“Really?” You ask somewhat timidly “You’d make sure I’m okay?”

The question makes him scoff because of course he would make sure you’re alright.

“Of course I will doll, can’t have anyone hurting my favorite girl”

And with that, the smile he’d grown to love was back on your face “You’re insufferable” You grin, shaking your head.

He watches as you take your drink and pick out the spot at the back of the shop – the spot that his eyes always drift to even when you’re not there because it’s practically yours.

Now that you’re not stood directly in front of him he can let the jealousy that’s raging through his body crawl up his throat. A scowl comes over his face at the thought of you meeting someone that wasn’t him because you should be with him. No one can make you laugh as hard as he can, or smile as wide, or blush as much.

You should be his and no one else’s.

But you’re not and he’s watching with a hole where his heart is as you fix your make-up for the 5th time and run your fingers through your hair to make sure it looks somewhat tame. He looks at you out of the corner of his eye as your leg is bouncing up and down with so much nervous energy you can’t keep still.

The bell above the door chimes as it opens, drawing his attention to whoever walked in. Pushing down the emotions threatening to spill over the edge of his self-control he smoothed out the lines on his face and plastered a fake smile on his face.

“Hi pal, what can I get you?” He asks cheerfully, although cheerful is the last thing he is.

The guy walks, no swaggers, up to the counter with a cocksure smile on his face. Brunette hair neatly styled – and covered in a thin layer of white. Goatee trimmed to perfection and whiskey eyes filled to the brim with confidence.

“Get me a coffee will ya” He smirks, turning his attention towards you who was still sat at the back of the shop. “Bring it to that table at the back, you know, the one with the pretty girl. She is my date after all” He says and without another word, he stalks over towards where you’re sitting.

He tries to keep his attention on making the coffee he really does but your date is making his skin prickle in the most unsettling way. Anger burning a path through his gut as the guy reaches across the table to take your hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the backs of your knuckles.

“Piece of shit” He mutters angrily to himself, putting the finishing touches to the obnoxious man’s drink, slamming it down onto the counter harder than intended.

It draws your attention almost immediately, eyes flickering towards him as a look of concern flashes through your irises. He’d damn well do anything to keep your attention on him and not on your date because he positively hates the guy. Not just because he’s with you, but because he’s rude and ill-mannered. The least you deserve is someone who will say ‘please and thank you’.

Sucking it up he takes the drink over to your table, hands trembling slightly; he wants to say it’s from anger or frustration, but really, it’s because you make him nervous in the best possible way.

The smile that lights up your face as he makes his way over is nearly enough to make him stop in his tracks.

God, you’re so beautiful it hurts.

“Hey James” You grin, practically vibrating in your seat, eyes sparkling like diamonds as you give him the once over with your eyes, it sets his skin on fire.

“Hi (Y/N)” He says as he puts your date's drink down on the table “You okay?” He asks and he knows that you know what he’s implying.

“I’m doing great actually, this is the date I was talking about earlier” You smile, motioning towards the man sat across from you “James this is Tony. Tony this is James” You say softly, voice flowing from your mouth and settling the rising temper in his throat.

“James” Tony addresses curtly, clearly unimpressed with the intrusion.

“Tony” He says back, a thin-lipped smile adorning his face.

Yeah, he really doesn’t like this guy.

Without another word, he walks away from both you and Tony because he swears that if he stayed any longer he would have dragged you away from him and made you his.

Your date goes better than he wanted it too. He can hear your sweet laughter echoing around the shop and your smile is so bright it blinds him. Both you and Tony are holding hands across the table and the mere sight of his skin touching yours makes him growl low in his throat.

But alas you’re completely oblivious to the tension radiating from him as you walk hand in hand with Tony to the front door to make your way home.

“Take care of yourself James” You say, turning your attention away from Tony “I’ll see you soon”

He hopes he’ll see you soon, he really does. Because at the moment you’re holding his heart in your hands. He loves you so much it hurts, but it hurts more knowing that you’re walking away from him with another man.

Before he can reply Tony was pulling you out of the door and down the street, laughter bubbling up your throat as the snow begins to fall once again.

The sound of the bell chiming as the door shuts haunts him because he feels like he’s lost you forever.

**


End file.
